Saison 02 Potentielle
by madame-T
Summary: Après les évènements tumultueux de la saison 01 de Vampire Diaries, chacun peut se faire sa propre idée de ce que sera la saison 02. Voici ma version...
1. Tout ceci n'est qu'un Cauchemar

_Salut à toutes & à tous, je suis ravie que vous soyez tombés sur cette page !_

_Cette fic est ma première en ce qui concerne Vampire Diaries, & j'espère être à la hauteur._

_Voilà un premier chapitre un peu court, mais je posterais le second dans la soirée._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

1. Tout ceci n'est qu'un Cauchemar

**POV Elena**

« Jeremy, tu es levé ? »

Je n'entendis aucun bruit venant de l'étage. Posant mon pied sur la première marche, prête à monter, je fus stoppé dans mon élan. Un bruit venait de se faire entendre, comme du verre cassé. Cependant, il ne venait pas de l'étage, mais de la cuisine.

« Jer ? »

Je m'avançai, et fus surprise de me retrouver sur la défensive. J'eu raison. Un spectacle horrifiant m'attendait. L'oncle John se trouvait là, gisant sur le sol. Je me ruai sur lui, attrapant mon portable dans ma course. J'appelai les secours, indiquant qu'un homme avait été attaqué et qu'il avait perdu énormément de sang.

« Faites vite ! »

Mon cœur battait la chamade et j'eu la nausée lorsque je me rendis compte qu'il manquait quatre doigts à la main droite de John. Qui était le monstre qui lui avait fait ça ?

Tante Jenna était en larmes, à mes côtés. Je savais qu'elle s'en voulait énormément. Elle devait penser que si elle n'avait pas été sous la douche à ce moment là, elle aurait pu tenter de le sauver. Quant à moi, j'ignorais quoi penser. J'étais presque sure que c'était l'œuvre d'un vampire, mais j'ignorais qui. L'image de Damon poignardant mon, père, m'effleura l'esprit, mais je préférai la chasser tant que je n'aurais pas de preuve. Damon avait changé, je lui faisais confiance. Il avait déjà transformé ma mère en monstre, il savait que s'il tuait mon père, s'en serait fini de notre amitié. J'avais beaucoup de mal à me faire à l'idée que l'oncle que je n'avais jamais aimé était, en réalité, mon père biologique. Malheureusement, il ne pourra jamais m'aider à comprendre, et je ne pourrais jamais le voir autrement que comme mon oncle.

Stefan resserra son étreinte autour de mes épaules et je posai ma tête sur son torse, dépitée. Oncle John avait des milliers d'ennemis parmi les vampires, surtout après ce qu'il avait fait au défilé Miss Mystic Falls. Décider de se servir de l'arme de Jonathan Gilbert avait signé son arrêt de mort, et je me mordis les doigts d'avoir cru que cette arme était inoffensive. Comment Bonnie avait-elle pu faire une chose pareille ? Je me mordis la lèvre à la seule pensée de mon amie et de sa trahison. J'ignorais quoi faire par rapport à elle. D'un côté elle m'avait menti, et avait mis en danger la vie de l'homme que j'aimais, ainsi que celle de Damon. Mais d'un autre côté, c'était grâce à elle que Stefan avait réussi à sauvé son frère.

« Elena… »

Je portai mon attention sur mon interlocuteur, Stefan, qui me montrait un coin reculé du cimetière. J'y repérai Damon, et mon cœur loupa un battement. L'avait-il retrouvé ? L'expression de son visage me fit dire que non, pensée qui fut confirmée lorsqu'il fit 'non' de la tête. Mon pouls accéléra, je n'en pouvais plus. J'étais exténuée, mes nerfs allaient certainement bientôt me lâcher, et je ne voulais pas croire que tout ceci était réellement arrivé. La mort de John, ainsi que celle du maire. La disparition soudaine de Jeremy, que j'avais passée la nuit à chercher, et que Damon avait continué à chercher aujourd'hui, en vain. Caroline sur ce lit d'hôpital, entre la vie et la mort. C'était trop. Beaucoup trop.

« Assieds-toi, je vais te chercher un verre d'eau… »

Je m'installai sur le fauteuil du manoir Salvatore, ravalant une fois de plus le flot de larmes qui menaçait de sortir. J'avais prévu cette crise, mais je tentais par tous les moyens de la contenir. Je ne voulais pas être une fois de plus la pauvre jeune fille triste et épleurée. Pourtant, l'enterrement de ce matin m'avait vidée. Je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit à chercher mon frère, et j'avais passée l'après-midi à l'hôpital, espérant que Caroline se réveillerait bientôt. Elle était mal en point, je redoutais ce qui pourrait arriver… Stefan revint avec de l'eau, à laquelle je ne trempai même pas les lèvres. Je n'avais envie de rien pour le moment. Je voulais juste que ce cauchemar se termine, que la réalité reprenne son cours.

« Elena, je dois partir. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, Alaric veut me voir »

« Vas-y, je t'attends… »

Il acquiesça et s'en alla tellement vite qu'il me fallut une bonne minute pour m'en apercevoir. Lorsque je relevai la tête, Damon m'observait de l'autre côté de la pièce.

« Tu ne l'as pas trouvé. »

« Non. Il s'est volatilisé. Mais il reviendra Elena… »

J'acquiesçai, bien que je n'en étais pas sur. Jeremy traversait une période difficile, puisqu'il doutait de tout, et venait d'apprendre que je lui avais menti. C'était normal qu'il réagisse, je m'en voulais tellement de ne pas lui avoir tout avoué. Je l'avais fais pour le protéger, mais je n'avais réussi qu'à le faire fuir.

Une larme solitaire coula sur ma joue, et en une fraction de seconde, Damon était accroupi devant moi, séchant celle-ci délicatement. Son regard était si…perdu. Comme si je n'étais pas la seule à croire que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve. Il était pensif, déboussolé.

« Elena, on s'est embrassé… »

« Quoi ? »

Sous la surprise, je m'étais relevée, et lui aussi. Nos visages étaient si proches que je pouvais sentir sa respiration sur ma bouche. Troublée, je reculai et manqua de m'étaler par terre.

« Impossible, je m'en souviendrais si c'était le cas ! »

« Je t'ai embrassé. Ou alors… »

J'étais plus que choquée. Que voulait-il dire ? C'était impossible, il avait rêvé ! Je comprenais mieux sa mine pensive et perdue, et à cet instant, la mienne ne devait pas être mieux.

« Attends une minute, tu as Voulu m'embrasser ? »

Je vis une légère gêne passer dans ses yeux, mais elle ne dura pas longtemps. Un bruit retentit derrière moi, de l'entrée, et mon sang se glaça en pensant que Stefan avait surement tout entendu. Je me retournai lentement, et entendit quelqu'un applaudir. Non ! Ce n'était pas Stefan…

« Katherine… »


	2. Katherine

_Etant donné que les deux premiers chapitres ne sont pas longs, j'ai pu les écrire rapidement & les publier le même jour._

_J'espère que cela vous plait, mais même dans le cas contraire, vous pouvez vous lâcher par commentaire & me permettre de m'améliorer ! ^-^_

_Bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

_2. Katherine

POV Damon

J'entendis quelqu'un applaudir, et le temps de relever la tête vers ce bruit surprenant, mon visage avait certainement perdu toutes ses couleurs.

« Katherine… »

« Comme c'est touchant ! Visiblement, l'histoire se répète Damon… »

« … »

J'étais littéralement tétanisé devant elle. J'avais toujours été convaincu de la ressemblance entre Katherine et Elena, mais les voir toutes les deux devant mes yeux, en même temps, était vraiment très déstabilisant. Ce n'était pas une ressemblance, c'était une copie parfaite, un miroir, du moins au niveau physique. Parce que malgré leurs nombreuses similitudes physiques, elles étaient totalement opposées.

« Alors, tu as perdu ta langue ? Je ne me rappelle pourtant pas te l'avoir prise hier soir… »

Mes yeux allèrent de Katherine à Elena, du vampire qui m'avait brisé le cœur à la jeune fille qui m'avait aidé à le reconstruire. Cette dernière était paralysée, elle assistait à la scène sans y prendre part, trop choquée. Je pouvais le comprendre d'ailleurs, voir son double maléfique débarquer lorsqu'on ne s'y attendait absolument pas pouvait surprendre. Je serais inquiet de ma santé mentale si j'étais à la place d'Elena.

« Je ne te connaissais pas si silencieux. Aurais-tu perdu ton sens de la répartie ? »

Bon sang mais que voulait-elle ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Katherine ? »

J'étais froid, mon ton était sec et sans retour. Elle ne sembla pourtant pas s'en offenser, et commença à franchir le fossé qui la séparait de nous.

« Je suis venue la rencontrer. Je voulais voir celle qui me ressemble tant, celle qui a réussit à vous soumettre à elle. Après tout, j'étais jusqu'à maintenant la seule à l'avoir fait ! »

Il ne restait plus que deux ou trois mètres entre elle et Elena. Instinctivement, je la poussa derrière moi et me mit en position défensive. J'ignorais encore exactement pourquoi Katherine était là, mais ça ne présageait rien de bon, pour aucun d'entre nous. Je priai pour que mon frère ne tarde pas. Si je devais me défendre contre elle, j'aurais besoin d'un coup de main. Hé oui, ma récente diète m'avait quelque peu ramolli, je devais bien l'avouer. Et à cet instant, ça ne jouait pas en ma faveur.

« Je suis déçue… Je laisse un monstre assoiffé de sang et de meurtres, et qu'est-ce que je retrouve ? Un chiot, dégoulinant de bonnes intentions, protégeant une humaine… »

« Va te faire foutre Katherine ! »

« Ah, tu te réveilles enfin ! Mais, je ne comprends pas, on m'avait dit que tu me cherchais. Me voilà, et tu voudrais que je m'en aille ? Ca ne marche pas comme ça Damon. On me cherche, on me trouve… »

Je retrouvais le monstre Katherine dans toute sa splendeur. Elle portait toujours les vêtements d'Elena, les mêmes vêtements qu'elle portait lorsque j'avais cru embrasser Elena. Elle était toujours aussi enfantine, et ses yeux reflétaient toujours le même égoïsme, la même méchanceté. Elle était vile, manipulatrice et sans cœur. Pourtant, je l'avais aimé.

« Très bien, tu es là. Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Pourquoi es-tu revenue ? Ne me dis pas que c'est uniquement pour moi, ou même pour rencontrer Elena, je ne te croirais pas. Alors, sois honnête, quels sont tes plans ? »

Katherine explosa d'un rire sadique mais tellement sensuel. J'entendis le cœur d'Elena accélérer derrière moi, elle était enfin sortie de sa léthargie, et elle avait peur. Elle avait raison d'avoir peur. Il fallait avoir peur de Katherine.

« Très bien. J'ai l'intention de tuer tous les habitants de cette ville, les uns après les autres, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus personne. Ensuite, je m'occuperais de vous. »

Son regard se posa derrière moi, je devinai qu'elle scrutait son double. Son expression se fit sadique, ses yeux rougirent sous la transformation, et elle ajouta :

« Puis, ce sera à toi. »

En une fraction de seconde, son visage redevint celui d'une jeune fille normale et joyeuse. Elle m'envoya un baiser et s'en alla, aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Un bruit sourd me sortit de mes pensées, et lorsque je me retournai, Elena était allongée sur le sol, inconsciente.

POV Stefan

Lorsque j'arrivai dans le salon, je tombai sur un tableau des plus alarmants. Damon était penché sur le corps d'Elena, qui semblait inerte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? »

« Stefan, te voilà enfin, tu… »

« Ecarte-toi d'elle immédiatement ! »

« Non attends tu ne comprends pas je… »

Je perdis tout contrôle de moi. Me jetant sur Damon, je le plaquai au mur dans un bruit ahurissant. Tous crocs dehors, je ne tentais même pas de me calmer. Tout ce que je voyais, c'était que Damon avait encore frappé, et qu'il s'en était pris à la fille que j'aimais. Tout ce que je voyais, c'était la haine que j'éprouvais pour lui, et mon envie soudaine de le tuer, de le faire souffrir autant qu'il m'avait fait souffrir.

Mais un léger son m'en empêcha. Une respiration, difficile et saccadée, venant de derrière moi. Sans relâcher mon emprise sur le monstre qui me servait de frère, je jetai un coup d'œil à Elena. Elle bougeait, essayant à plusieurs reprises d'ouvrir les yeux.

« Damon… »

Un cœur fissuré. Une douleur profonde. L'histoire se répétait. Et j'avais mal. Elena chuchota de nouveau son prénom, et je le lâchai. Je reculai, encore et encore. J'avais une vue d'ensemble sur ce qui se passait.

« Stefan, il s'est passé quelque chose. Ka… »

Il s'était passé quelque chose. C'était tout ce que je voulais savoir. Tout ce dont j'avais toujours eu peur. Je ne l'écoutais plus, j'étais déjà parti. Loin, très loin.


	3. Se prendre au Jeu

_Tout d'abord, merci pour vos commentaires, ce sont ceux-ci qui m'encouragent pour la suite ! )_

_Voilà le troisième chapitre, un peu court, mais je pourrais ainsi poster le quatrième dans la soirée._

_Bonne lecture, et surtout, n'hésitez pas à poster vos reviews ! =D_

_

* * *

_

3. Se prendre au Jeu_  
_

POV Damon

« Damon… »

« Je sais que tu me veux, mais si tu continues, il ne reviendra plus… »

Elle ouvrit les yeux pour de bon et tenta de se lever. Une fois sur ses pieds, je la vis vaciller et pencher dangereusement en avant. En une fraction de seconde, je fus à ses côtés, prêt à intervenir avant la chute. Elle se tenait le front, comme si ça pouvait l'empêcher de tanguer. Lorsqu'Elena se rendit compte que je la tenais, elle me dévisagea du regard.

Katherine avait raison. J'étais ramolli, et je devenais beaucoup trop protecteur. Comment une telle chose avait pu arriver ?

Je la lâchai aussi vite que j'étais intervenu et m'écarta d'elle, de ma tentation.

« Stefan n'est pas revenu ? »

« Si. Il est reparti aussi vite. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je crois que le fait que tu ais gémis mon prénom à deux reprises ne lui a pas beaucoup plu. »

Je m'amusais beaucoup. En réalité, 'amusement' n'était pas le bon mot. Je jubilais de l'intérieur. Seulement, je n'en montrais rien. Elena fit la grimace, un mélange de gêne et d'incompréhension. Mais elle se reprit bien vite.

« C'est complètement stupide. »

Me jetant un coup d'œil en biais, elle vérifia que je marchais dans son jeu. Visiblement, elle comprit que je n'en croyais pas un mot, puisqu'elle baissa instantanément la tête.

« Si c'est toi que j'ai appelé, c'est parce qu'on n'était que tous les deux quand je me suis évanouie. »

« Oui, bien sur, logique…En attendant, Stefan ne l'a pas compris de cette manière. Surtout qu'il croit que je t'ai blessé »

« De quoi ? »

Tiens, étais-ce moi ou Elena semblait plus choquée de ça plutôt que du fait d'avoir gémis mon prénom lorsqu'elle était inconsciente ? Un large sourire s'étala sur ma figure, que je n'essayai même pas de cacher. Tout reprenait un cours normal : Moi cherchant à déstabiliser Elena, et y parvenant, évidemment et Elena répliquant aussi vite que son ombre. Elle avait de la répartie, et ne prenait pas au premier degré toutes les répliques cinglantes de mon cru. C'était un jeu, et Seigneur que je pouvais aimer y jouer !

« Il se trouve que mon cher frère n'a pas cherché à comprendre pourquoi tu étais inconsciente. Il s'est jeté sur moi avant que j'ai eu le temps de lui expliquer pour Katherine. »

Je vis Elena frissonner à ce nom, et je compris pourquoi. Cette rencontre l'avait marqué, je le savais. Mais malheureusement, j'étais convaincu qu'elle devrait vite s'habituer à la voir. D'après moi, Katherine n'était pas prête à quitter la ville. Se remettant de ses émotions, certainement s'était-elle remémorée sa rencontre avec son double, Elena me demanda dans une expression presqu'outrée :

« Il était sur que c'était toi ? »

Là, c'en était trop. J'explosai de rire, la laissant de marbre et dans l'attente d'une réponse.

« Dois-je te rappeler que c'est moi le méchant ici ? »

« Pas avec moi. »

« J'ai fais d'une de tes meilleures amies, mon repas. »

« Tu ne m'as jamais fais de mal. »

« J'ai transformé ta mère en vampire. »

« C'était avant de me connaitre. »

« Je me suis amusé avec la copine de ton frère, et elle en est morte. »

« Encore une fois Damon, tu ne me feras jamais de mal. »

Pour le coup, je ne m'amusais plus du tout. Etais-je devenu si mielleux qu'elle en avait oublié qui j'étais ? Le regard aussi noir que mon âme, je m'approchai d'elle, tel un prédateur. Et lorsque ses yeux ne furent plus qu'à quelques centimètres des miens, et que j'entendis son cœur s'accélérer ainsi que sa respiration devenir difficile, je chuchotai :

« Qui sait… »

POV Elena

Il me sembla que cet instant dura une éternité. Une éternité durant laquelle je dû ardemment lutter pour ne pas céder. Céder à une tentation que je ne comprenais pas, que je n'arrivais pas à saisir. Pourquoi étais-je tant attirer par lui, qui ne cessait de me faire comprendre qu'il pouvait me tuer à chaque instant ? Pourquoi me demandais-je, chaque fois qu'il était trop proche de moi, quel goût avait ses baisers ? Pourquoi Damon ?

Mon regard passa de ses lèvres à ses yeux, dont l'expression sadique et vile me fit froid dans le dos. Il n'avait jamais ce regard avec moi, jamais il ne m'avait regardé comme une proie à tuer. Du moins, pas depuis longtemps. J'avais cessé de considérer Damon comme un ennemi depuis ce jour, à Atlanta, où je lui avais accordé ma confiance.

« Tu ne me feras jamais de mal. Je le sais. Je te fais confiance. »

Cette proximité était de plus en plus difficile à supporter, et je priai pour que ce soit lui qui s'écarte le premier. Je ne voulais, en aucun cas, montrer ma faiblesse. Personne ne devait connaitre ma tentation. Je n'étais pas comme ça. Je n'étais pas Katherine.

Soudain, son regard changea, et je retrouvai le Damon que j'appréciais. Un regard enjoué, profond, un peu sadique et déjanté sur les bords, et très pervers dans les coins. Un sourire apparut sur sa bouche, et – grâce à Dieu – il s'éloigna d'un bon mètre.

« Peut-être. Mais ce n'est pas parce que je t'épargne, que je suis différent d'avant. »

« Qu'essais-tu de prouver ? Que tu es toujours un monstre ? »

« Exactement ! »

Il ria un peu, et monta quatre à quatre les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre. Quant à moi, je m'évertuai à reprendre une respiration normale, à calmer les battements désordonnés de mon cœur, et à oublier la sensation de son souffle sur mon visage. Je devais tout oublier. Son regard, ses lèvres, son sourire. Et si je ne le faisais pas pour moi, je voulais le faire pour Stefan. D'ailleurs, Stefan…

« Et Stefan ? »

« Ne le cherche pas, il reviendra quand il le voudra ! »

Je voulu répliquer, mais crier à travers la maison pour converser avec un vampire trop attirant ne m'intéressait pas tant que ça. Je préférai donc tirer ma révérence, et décida de me rendre à l'hôpital, voir Caroline.


	4. Bouleversements

_Voilà, des chapitres de plus en plus longs, révélant peu à peu le chemin que prennent les personnages._

_J'espère que ça va vous plaire, bonne lecture ! ;)_

_

* * *

_

**4. Bouleversements**

**POV Stefan**

« Je veux que tu le tues. »

« Attends Stefan, je ne… »

« Hier, tu me disais que tu ne l'épargnerais plus. »

« Oui, mais il n'a rien fait de nuisible. Et je croyais que tu voulais protéger ton frère ? »

« Ce n'est pas Damon. Ce monstre n'est pas mon frère. Il a fait du mal à Elena. »

« QUOI ? »

Bonnie me regarda, alarmée. Je la calmai, lui expliquant que lorsque j'étais parti, Elena se réveillait et semblait aller bien. Je ne fus que plus énervé lorsque la petite sorcière me rétorqua que sans preuve de la culpabilité de Damon, elle ne ferait rien.

« Tu ne comprends rien, il se passe quelque chose entre Damon et Elena ! Je suis sur que Damon la manipule ! »

« Stefan, calme-toi, tu sais très bien que c'est impossible, Elena porte toujours ton collier de verveine... »

« Il se passe des choses Bonnie, tu dois m'aider ! »

« S'il se passe vraiment quelque chose entre Damon et Elena, aucun d'eux n'est manipulé. C'est ma meilleure amie Stefan, je le saurais s'il y avait quoi que ce soit d'autre que de l'amitié entre elle et ton frère. »

« Alors tu ne vas rien faire ? Tu vas le laisser s'en sortir ? »

« Je te demande, encore une fois, de te calmer. Tu es dans un hôpital, ais un peu de respect. Et oui, je ne ferais rien, parce qu'il n'y a rien à faire. Et si tu as des problèmes avec l'amitié qu'entretiennent Elena et Damon, tu devrais en parler avec elle. Après tout, elle reste encore ta petite amie. Maintenant, excuse-moi, mais Matt a plus besoin de moi que toi. »

Après cette tirade, Bonnie me tourna le dos et repartit en direction de la chambre de Caroline. Moi, j'étais excédé. Je restai quelques minutes dans ce couloir, sans bouger, sans parler. Au final, Bonnie avait peut-être raison… Etais-je jaloux de Damon ? Avais-je peur que l'histoire se répète ? J'avais partagé la fille que j'aimais une fois avec lui, je ne le ferais pas deux fois. La première fois m'avait suffit, ce triangle amoureux nous avait détruit tous les trois.

Au loin, j'entendis une voix familière. Elle était là. Sa voix cristalline me parvenait comme si j'avais été dans la pièce, et j'entendis Matt lui répondre qu'il n'y avait aucun changement sur l'état de Caroline aussi distinctement que s'il m'avait parlé.

Je relevai la tête, prêt à affronter mes peurs. Je devais en parler à Elena, je devais savoir si je m'étais trompé, si j'avais accusé Damon à tord. Je devais guérir de mon angoisse. Je devais définitivement guérir de Katherine.

Mon regard se posa brusquement sur une silhouette qui ne m'était pas étrangère. Elle était dans l'entrée de l'hôpital, droit devant moi, et me regardait en souriant. Pourtant, j'aurais juré qu'Elena était dans la chambre de Caroline, en compagnie de ses amies… Tout s'embrouilla, et lorsque j'entendis de nouveau sa voix, demander à Bonnie comment elle allait, tout devint clair.

« Katherine… »

Surpris, je clignai des paupières, et elle n'était plus là. Etait-ce une hallucination ? Parce que je venais de prendre la décision de l'oublier, de passer définitivement à autre chose, d'occulter mon passé avec Katherine, elle m'était apparue. Soyons clair, Katherine n'était pas à Mystic Falls. C'était impossible !

''Tu sais, Stefan ne va pas bien…''

''Comment ça ? Tu l'as vu ?''

''Il était ici, il y a à peine cinq minutes.''

J'avais à peine reprit mes esprits qu'Elena était sorti de la chambre. Je la voyais, dans ce couloir. Bien sur, elle ne pouvait me voir. J'étais dans l'ombre d'un coin, trop loin pour ses yeux d'humaine. Bon, une hallucination n'allait pas changer ma décision.

Je m'avançai vers elle, réfléchissant à la manière d'avouer à ma petite amie que j'étais jaloux à en crever de mon propre frère. Mais je n'eu le temps de rien. A peine étais-je entré dans son champ de vision, qu'Elena me sauta au cou, visiblement soulagée.

« Stefan, tu es là ! Damon ne m'a rien fait, je me suis seulement évanouie. Surement le contrecoup de ma rencontre avec Katherine, mais je te jure, ton frère n'a rien fait ! »

Choc. J'avais dû mal entendre. Attrapant délicatement Elena par les bras, je la maintins face à moi et plongea mes yeux dans les siens.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? »

« Ton…Ton frère n'a rien fait »

« Non pas ça ! Katherine ? Tu as parlé de Katherine ? »

« Oh bon sang, tu n'es pas au courant ! Elle est revenue ! C'est elle qui a prit mes affaires après le défilé, et c'est certainement elle qui a tué Oncle John, et… »

« Sais-tu pourquoi elle est là ? »

« Elle a dit que c'était pour me rencontrer, mais Damon est persuadé qu'il y a une autre raison. »

« Elle n'a rien dit d'autre ? »

« Si… Elle a dit qu'elle tuerait t-tous les gens de cette vi-ville, et qu'elle finirait par…par moi »

**POV Elena**

Au souvenir de cette rencontre, les battements de mon cœur devinrent complètement désordonnés. La peur me tordit le ventre, et je n'arrivais même plus à parler distinctement. Je bégayais, et plus je parlais, plus Stefan s'énervait. A présent, il serrait tellement fort mes bras que je ne les sentais même plus. Ce n'était plus qu'une immense douleur.

« Stefan, t-tu me fais m-mal… »

« Mais que s'est-il passé d'autre ? Qu'a-t-elle dit ? C'est très important Elena, il faut que je sache ! »

Une douleur intense se logea dans mes bras, descendant jusqu'à mes poignets, engourdissant mes mains. Je ne reconnaissais pas Stefan. Il criait, et ses yeux devenaient de plus en plus sombres, de plus en plus démoniaques. Lorsque des veines apparurent sur son visage, me faisant comprendre que le monstre prenait le dessus, la peur m'envahit.

« Stefan, lâche-moi… »

Il était prêt à me questionner encore, ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Soudain, son visage se tordit de douleur, et il me lâcha enfin. Se couvrant la tête de ses bras, il se recroquevilla sur le sol, gémissant de douleur. Retrouvant l'usage de mes bras, je relevai la tête, cherchant la cause de ce changement chez Stefan. Je vis Bonnie, à quelques mètres de nous. Ses yeux fixaient le vampire, et elle avait cet air concentré de sorcière que je connaissais à présent par cœur.

« Arrête Bonnie, arrête ! »

Un mouvement de tête, son regard atterrit dans le mien. Mais son expression n'était pas désolée. Elle ne regrettait pas. Elle m'avait protégé, c'était ce qu'elle avait cru bon. Ma meilleure amie fit volte face avant de rejoindre la chambre, et je me reconcentra sur Stefan, qui ne souffrait plus. A l'instant même où Bonnie l'avait lâché du regard, la douleur avait cessé. Sa respiration était saccadée, et il était toujours agenouillé.

« Pardon Elena…Je suis désolé… »

Le vampire avait disparu, laissant place à Stefan, l'homme que j'aimais. Ses yeux avaient repris leur air torturé, accentué par la culpabilité qui devait le submergée à l'idée de m'avoir fait du mal. Je m'abaissai à son niveau, et le prit dans mes bras tendrement, le berçant pour lui faire oublier cet incident. Ce n'était pas grave, il n'était pas lui-même. Le retour de Katherine allait bouleverser plus de choses que je le pensais. Tout était la faute de Katherine…


	5. Carnage

_Hey Guys ! Désolé d'avoir mis si longtemps, mais vu que je bosse tout le mois de juillet, j'ai un peu moins de temps pour écrire '_

_J'espère que ça vous plaira, & j'vous promets de faire plus vite pour le prochain !_

_Bonne Lecture =D_

_

* * *

_

5. Carnage

**POV Damon**

J'enfilai ma veste, prêt à partir. Malgré tous les bouleversements de ces derniers jours, le retour de Katherine, et d'autres que je ne citerais pas, je ne devais quand même pas oublier le service que j'avais accepté de rendre à Elena. Son frère ayant disparu, elle m'avait presque supplié de le chercher, de ne pas abandonner. Pour elle, le départ de Jeremy n'était pas normal. J'en doutais, seulement, si elle avait raison, j'avais bien peur que ce fait soit lié au retour de Katherine. Dans quel merdier le petit frère d'Elena avait-il bien pu se mettre ?

Je quittai la maison, et hésita à prendre la voiture. Finalement, je décidai que j'irais plus vite à pied, étant donné que le seul endroit de la ville que je n'avais pas encore fouillé était la forêt. Je me mis en route sans attendre, passant devant un randonneur qui ne se rendit même pas compte de ma présence. J'étais trop rapide, et la vue des humains était trop mauvaise.

Cependant, une odeur m'arrêta. Une odeur infime, trop légère pour être à moins de 20 kilomètres de l'endroit où je me trouvais. Je humai cette odeur familière, que je n'avais pas fréquentée depuis longtemps. Du sang frais, un homme qui s'était blessé, surement. Ou bien pire, si Katherine était dans le coin.

Je me hâtai, priant pour que Jeremy ne se soit pas tant éloigné de la ville. Lorsque l'amer parfum se renforça, que je le sentis comme si je le tenais entre mes mains, je ralentis. Evidemment, je voulais savoir ce qui se passait, mais je devais éviter que quelqu'un m'aperçoive. En quelques secondes, il y eut retournement de situation. Je me cachai derrière un arbre, dans l'ombre des feuillages, et tendit l'oreille. J'avais bien entendu, et l'ouïe fine du vampire que j'étais ne me trompait jamais. Un homme s'était bien blessé, mais c'était l'œuvre d'un vampire. Le bruit de la succion m'emplit les tympans, résonnant en moi comme si j'étais moi-même en train de m'abreuver.

J'ignorais qui était en train de se remplir la panse, mais j'étais certain d'une chose, ce n'était pas Katherine. J'opterais plutôt pour un novice, au vu des dégâts qu'il était en train d'infliger à ce malchanceux.

« Que fais-tu là Damon ? »

Me retournant brusquement, je manqua de déraciner un pauvre arbre qui n'en demandait pas tant. Elle était là, devant moi, plus belle et plus démoniaque que jamais.

« Katherine. Je me ballade. Pourquoi ? »

« Ne me dis pas que ton frère t'a converti à ce régime aussi particulier que répugnant ? »

« Bien sur que non ! »

Si sa présence ne me perturbait pas tant, j'aurais été vexé par sa question. Moi ? Me nourrir d'animaux ? Et puis quoi encore !

« Que cherches-tu Damon ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Si tu n'es pas ici pour te nourrir de bestioles puantes, alors que cherches-tu ? »

« En tout cas, ce n'est pas toi ! »

Elle commençait légèrement à m'agacer, elle et ses questions à la noix. Qui était-elle pour m'obliger à lui répondre, hein ? Katherine n'était que la femme que j'avais aimée pendant tant d'années. Elle n'était que la femme que j'avais tenté de sauver pendant plus de 140 ans. Et surtout, elle était la femme que j'avais enfin réussi à oublier.

« Je sais bien ce que je fuis, mais non pas ce que je cherche. »

« … »

Où voulait-elle en venir ?

« Montaigne a dit ça. En réalité, c'était le jour où il s'est aperçu que la femme avec qui il avait une liaison depuis des années était un vampire. Il l'a chassa, et passa tout le reste de sa pitoyable vie à la fuir, sans se demander si elle avait une quelconque raison de lui courir après. »

Katherine ria aux éclats, et je revis dans cet instant pourquoi je l'avais tant aimé, étant humain. Elle était belle comme le soleil et aussi mystérieuse et dangereuse que la nuit. Mais elle était espiègle et, dans ses beaux jours, elle pouvait être douce.

« Quel idiot, si seulement il savait qu'il avait couru pour rien… En réalité, pendant qu'il me fuyait, j'étais sur une plage des Caraïbes en train de déguster un délicieux Capitaine d'une trentaine d'années. Et Damon, tu sais à quel point le soleil peut rendre doux l'arôme du sang ! »

Mais cet instant ne dura pas longtemps. Son regard redevint celui d'un monstre, cruel et sans aucun remord. Katherine semblait s'amuser à me faire comprendre que c'était elle qui avait rendu fou l'un des plus grands auteurs français. Mais cela ne m'étonnait même pas. Lorsqu'elle le voulait, Katherine pouvait rendre n'importe quel homme complètement fou. Elle m'avait rendu fou, ainsi que mon frère, à mon plus grand regret.

Un cri lointain me sortit de mes pensées. La surprise et la méfiance qu'avait provoquée chez moi l'apparition de Katherine m'avait fait oublier pourquoi je m'étais caché derrière cet arbre. La succion, ainsi que l'odeur familière m'étaient complètement sorties de la tête.

Et lorsque le cri cessa enfin, et que j'entendis de nouveau un vampire novice se nourrir, je compris. Relevant la tête vers l'être démoniaque qu'était mon premier grand amour, je vis dans son regard que ma réaction était la bonne. Katherine avait interrompu ma traque pour m'empêcher d'aller jusqu'au bout.

« Que veux-tu, il a un énorme appétit ! »

Sans plus attendre, mais en prenant garde à la réaction de Katherine, je rejoins aussi vite que l'éclair le vampire affamé. Un spectacle désolant s'offrit à mes yeux, et je ne pu m'empêcher, moi, le cruel et dénué d'humanité vampire, d'avoir un haut le cœur. Des dizaines de corps s'étalaient devant moi, tous vidés de la moindre goutte de sang. Mais le choc n'était pas fini. Lorsque je relevai la tête, décidé à voir le visage du monstre qui dévorait tous ces gens, je n'en cru pas mes yeux.

Je me retournai violemment et, sans attendre la moindre explication, bondit à la gorge de celle qui était responsable de tout ça. Malheureusement, j'avais oublié quelques détails, qu'elle ne tarda pas à me donner, après avoir repris le contrôle de ma personne.

« Tu sembles oublier que je suis plus vieille que toi d'une ou deux centaines d'années, Damon ! Tu es pathétique de tenter de m'arrêter, alors que tes repas se limitent à du sang de laboratoire depuis des semaines ! »

M'attrapant à la gorge, mes pieds ne touchaient plus le sol. Mes pénibles tentatives pour qu'elle me lâche ne servirent évidemment à rien. Je ne pu qu'attendre qu'elle décide enfin de me lâcher, malgré la douleur lancinante que son emprise avait sur moi.

« Cours Damon ! Va raconter à ta gentille Elena et à son chien d'appartement ce que tu as trouvé ! »

Me balançant contre un arbre, qui se déracina sous la violence de l'impact, Katherine n'attendit même pas de me voir partir pour se déconcentrer de moi. Elle alla rejoindre son nouveau jouet, et à mon grand regret, je dû prendre la fuite.

Lorsque j'arrivai enfin au manoir, un spectacle des plus dégoutants m'y attendait. Je devais pourtant être rôdé, depuis le temps. Cependant, voir Stefan et Elena enlacés dans le canapé de mon salon me faisait mal, c'était plus fort que moi. Je me haïssais de ressentir ça, j'aurais voulu rester de marbre face à elle. Je devais, pour mon salut et celui de tous, rester indifférent à elle. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, et je n'y pouvais – malheureusement – rien. Cependant, je n'en laissai rien paraitre. Je restai froid et naturellement indifférent, comme ils me connaissaient.

« On se réveille, j'ai du nouveau ! »

Elena sursauta, visiblement, elle ne s'attendait pas à me voir débarquer. Stefan, quant à lui, n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, et resserra même ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille. J'en déduis qu'il m'avait entendu entrer. Je reconnaissais bien là mon frère, jaloux au possible. Il se sentait en danger face à moi, et je devais bien avouer que ça me plaisait.

J'aurais adoré rester là, à contempler Stefan s'accrocher à Elena comme un naufragé à sa bouée de sauvetage. Ca me rappelait à quel point il pouvait être prévisible et…mou. Et j'aimais ça. Cependant, ma découverte me revint à l'esprit, et je devais obtenir toute leur concentration pour me lancer dans une explication comme celle qui m'attendait.

« Allez, bougez-vous ! C'est important ! »

A mon plus grand plaisir, je vis Elena se lever brusquement, manquant de faire tomber mon cher frère, si celui-ci n'avait pas été surnaturellement agile. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait l'air endormi, j'en conclu que j'avais toute leur attention. Tandis que je cherchais une façon d'annoncer à Elena ce à quoi je venais d'assister, j'interceptai le regard tueur du jaloux de service. Si les circonstances avaient été autres, j'aurais certainement souri et lui aurait lancé une pique de mon cru. Mais la situation était grave, et j'ignorais complètement comment l'énoncer.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Damon, si tu as quelque chose à dire, c'est maintenant. Parce que si tu nous as dérangés pour… »

« Stefan »

Je jubilais. Elena qui prenait ma défense, c'était, comment dire, parfaitement jouissant. Surtout quand ça faisait enrager Stefan. C'était le cas.

Les images que j'avais surprises plus tôt dans la forêt me revinrent, et je m'assis sur la table de salon, en face de la jeune fille.

« Elena, c'est grave… »

« C'est mon frère ? Tu l'as retrouvé ? Il va bien ? Il est avec Jenna ? »

Elle s'apprêta à bondir sur ses pieds, mais j'attrapai sa main pour la retenir assise. Elle aurait besoin de l'être après ce que j'allais lui annoncer.

« Ton frère n'est pas avec ta tante. »

« Mais tu l'as retrouvé ? C'est ça que tu veux nous dire, non ? »

« Oui mais… Il est avec Katherine »

« Co-comment ça ? Elle l'a enlevé ? »

« Pas exactement… »

« Damon, si tu arrêtais de tourner autour du pot et que tu nous disais une bonne fois pour toutes ce qu'il en est ? »

« Stefan, tu permets, je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler avec diplomatie ! »

Il s'était levé, je lui faisais face. Ce n'était franchement pas le moment de m'énerver, alors que je devais user de toute ma délicatesse – le peu que j'avais en fait – pour apprendre à Elena que son frère ne rentrerait jamais.

« Stefan, ça suffit maintenant ! »

Elle le poussa sur le canapé afin qu'il s'y rassoit, et je me réinstallai à la même place que deux secondes auparavant. Elena soupira, certainement agacée par le comportement de mon frère. Si c'était le cas, c'était un de nos points communs alors !

« Bon Damon, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Elena assieds-toi »

« Je veux que tu me dises ce qui est arrivé à Jeremy. »

« Katherine »

« Elle ne l'a 'pas exactement' enlevé, alors qu'est-ce qu'elle a… Oh mon Dieu… »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et j'entendis son cœur louper un battement puis accélérer. Elle avait compris, et je la sentis tomber à la renverse. La rattrapant, ainsi que Stefan, on l'assied délicatement sur le canapé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« A ton avis Stefan ? Il en est un. »

« Mon frère est un vampire… »

« Bienvenue au club ! … Ok, ce n'était pas le moment pour de l'humour… »

Elena cacha son visage entre ses mains, qu'elle ramena à ses jambes. Bouleversée serait le mot exact pour la décrire à cet instant, et je me sentais impuissant face à une telle émotion.

« Ce n'est pas tout… »

« Stop. Damon, dans la cuisine, maintenant. »

Stefan s'avança vers la cuisine, moi sur ses talons. Je ne voulais pas vraiment lui obéir, mais il devait être au courant, ainsi qu'Elena.

« Elle a le droit de savoir. »

« Elle est bouleversée. »

« Katherine a transformé son frère de quinze ans en monstre sanguinaire qui amasse les cadavres dans la forêt. Je pense qu'Elena a le droit de savoir. »

« C'est hors de question qu'Elena sac… »

« Il a raison. »

Me retournant brusquement, j'étais étonné. Elena avait réussi à surprendre deux vampires à l'ouïe extra-fine, et elle me semblait pas être choquée par ce que je venais d'apprendre à Stefan, alors que je nous croyais seuls. Cette petite me surprenait !

« Damon a raison Stefan, j'avais le droit de savoir. C'est mon frère, je dois savoir ce qu'il est devenu. J'en ai assez que tu me crois trop faible pour supporter tout ça. »

« Non ce n'est pas ce que je crois, je pense juste que tu n'étais pas obligé d'apprendre tout ça d'un coup, ça fait beaucoup… »

« Et alors quoi ? Un peu aujourd'hui, le reste demain ? Au final, ça reste la même chose. Je suis prête à affronter toute la vérité, comme j'ai supporté le fait d'apprendre que vous n'étiez pas humains, que ma meilleure amie était une sorcière, que j'avais été adopté, que ma mère biologique était un vampire transformée avec soin par Damon, que mon père était en fait, l'homme que j'avais toujours cru être mon oncle. Et avant ça, j'avais réussi à supporter la mort de mes parents, la descente de Jeremy dans la drogue, le fait de ne jamais plus être la même, que les gens ne me voient plus pareils. Tu vois Stefan, je suis rôdée. Je peux supporter plus de choses que tu ne le crois. »

« Justement, tu en as tellement supporté jusqu'à maintenant, je voulais t'éviter de souffrir encore… »

« Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Si je pouvais éviter ces choses et arrêter de souffrir, je l'aurais fais il y a longtemps ! C'est comme ça, il faut bien tenir le coup ! Et Katherine qui fait de mon frère son second est exactement le genre de mensonges que je t'ai demandé de ne plus me cacher. »

Sur ce, elle s'en alla, la tête haute. Elena me surprenait un peu plus chaque jour. Il y eu du mouvement à côté de moi, et avant que j'ai pu réfléchir à ce que je faisais, je barrais déjà la route à Stefan pour qu'il la rattrape.

« Laisse-moi Damon. Je dois lui parler. »

« Je crois que si elle est partie, c'est parce qu'elle ne le veut pas. »

« Je te le répète : Hôte-toi de mon chemin »

« Sinon quoi ? Je te rappelle que Katherine traine quelque part dehors. Et d'après une expérience récente et plutôt douloureuse, je te conseille de garder tes forces pour elle. T'en auras besoin. »

« Et toi qui es si intelligent, tu comptes laisser Elena seule dehors alors que Katherine traine ? »

« Tu restes ici. Laisse-la digérer la nouvelle de Jeremy. Je vais la suivre. »

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, et j'étais parti. Je savais qu'il ne me suivrait pas. Il resterait sagement au manoir, parce qu'il savait que j'avais raison. Elena ne voudrait pas le voir ce soir, et elle voudrait encore moins lui parler.


	6. Se mentir à soi même

_& voilà, enfin la suite ! Je suis encore désolé de l'attente, mais avec le boulot et le reste, c'est difficile de trouver le temps d'écrire '_

_J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu !_

_Bonne lecture =D_

_

* * *

_

6. Se mentir à soi-même

**POV Stefan**

Lorsque Damon s'en alla, j'étais prêt à le suivre, à courir après Elena. Mais malheureusement, je devais admettre qu'il avait raison. Ce n'était pas le moment de jouer les grands jaloux, Elena m'en voulait et elle ne voulait pas me voir ce soir. Lorsque je le réalisai, ce fut comme un poignard qu'on m'enfonçait dans le ventre, et qu'on s'amusait à remuer encore, et encore. Je me mis à faire les cent pas, tentant de me persuader que j'étais paranoïaque, que Damon n'aimait pas Elena, et surtout, qu'elle n'aimait que moi. Elena n'était pas Katherine, elles étaient totalement opposées, je ne risquais rien.

« Alors, on devient parano ? »

A cet instant, tous mes repères s'effondrèrent. Tous les principes sur lesquels j'avais fondé ma nouvelle vie ne tenaient plus la route, ils étaient…obsolètes. Comme si tout ce en quoi je croyais depuis 1864 n'était que mensonge.

« Bonjour Stefan… »

Elle était là, devant moi, aussi belle que dans mes souvenirs. Le même petit sourire sadique et satisfait, les mêmes yeux à la fois cruels et pétillants, ses pommettes d'enfant qui aurait grandi trop vite. Tout y était, et je me prenais sa beauté en pleine face. Comment était-ce possible ? Pourquoi ressentais-je tout ça ? J'avais oublié Katherine depuis bien longtemps, et en réalité, j'étais même persuadé ne l'avais jamais aimé. Elle m'avait contrôlé, manipulé, depuis le début. Ce n'était pas réel, elle avait fait de moi son pantin. Mais si tout ceci était vrai, pourquoi étais-je pétrifié devant elle ? Pourquoi tous ces souvenirs m'assaillirent, et pourquoi mon cœur s'accélérait ?

« C'est étrange, je me souvenais d'un Stefan avec un peu plus de conversation »

Elle s'amusait beaucoup, et aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraitre, j'appréciais la voir s'amuser. Non ! Je devais me reprendre, tout ceci n'était pas normal. Peut-être que le contrôle d'un vampire à un autre était possible à cause de mon régime particulier… Je devais résister, je devais lui résister.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Katherine ? »

« Je suis venue te voir, tu m'as manqué… »

Le poignard revint, encore plus douloureux, encore plus meurtrier. Pourquoi, ce poignard qui me torturait une minute plus tôt pour Elena, me faisait désormais encore plus mal pour Katherine ? C'était impossible, je n'y croyais pas.

**POV Elena**

« Je n'y crois pas ! »

J'étais furieuse, et le regard étonné de Tante Jenna sur moi ne m'aidait pas à me calmer. Evidemment, elle devait se demander où j'avais passé la nuit, et j'étais sur le point de lui dire que Bonnie lui passait le bonjour, lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Je mis mon petit mensonge dans un coin de ma tête, car il ne fallait pas que Jenna sache que je dormais chez Stefan, et alla ouvrir la porte.

« Damon ! »

« Excuse-moi, mais je ne peux pas te laisser seule avec Kat… »

« Chut »

Je lui fis signe que nous n'étions pas seuls, et le fis entrer discrètement. Cependant, c'était sans compter sur la curiosité de ma tante, qui débarqua à la seconde même où Damon posa le pied dans le hall.

« Elena, je peux te parler ? »

Je soupirai. De toute façon, ce n'était pas la peine de nous écarter de Damon, il entendrait tout. Mais je devais conserver les apparences, je devais protéger Jenna.

« Je t'écoute »

« J'ignore à quoi tu joues avec Damon, mais Stefan vaut bien mieux que ça, on le sait toutes les deux ! »

« Quoi ? Mais enfin Jenna, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

« Tu oublies que je vous ai vu avant-hier soir ! Alors un conseil : stop. Arrête avant que ça ne devienne incontrôlable. »

Puis elle se rendit à la cuisine, proposant un verre d'eau à Damon, qui le refusa poliment. Moi, j'étais estomaquée. Je ne comprenais pas où elle voulait en venir, ni ce qui s'était passé il y a deux jours qui aurait pu faire croire à Jenna que…

« Katherine »

Oh. J'avais oublié. D'ailleurs, il faudrait que j'en parle à Damon. Pourquoi avait-il voulu m'embrasser ? Quoi qu'en fait, il ait fait plus que le vouloir, il l'avait fait. Enfin, pas réellement, puisqu'il avait embrassé Katherine, et qu'elle s'était laissé faire. Quel bazar !

Oh, et si Katherine était là pour récupérer Damon ?

Etrangement, cette idée m'était insupportable. Elle l'avait fait tellement souffrir, il avait mis du temps à se remettre d'elle. Jamais je n'accepterais qu'elle le récupère. Il en était hors de question.

« Elena, t'es là ? »

Damon passa sa main devant mon visage, et je me reconcentra sur lui. Mauvaise idée. Il me lança son sourire le plus charmeur, amusé par mon manque d'attention. Et ses yeux aciers me transperçant ne m'aidaient pas vraiment à avoir plus de concentration.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Damon ? »

Je montai les escaliers menant à ma chambre sans attendre la moindre réponse. C'était une question rhétorique, je me fichais bien de la réponse. Seulement, rapidité surnaturelle de m**, Damon était déjà installé confortablement sur mon lit lorsque j'entrai dans ma chambre.

« Je veux être seule. »

« Je ne peux pas. Elle a été invitée. »

« Pourquoi viendrait-elle ? Elle est trop occupée à nourrir mon frère ! »

Il sembla étonné que je le prenne à la légère. En réalité, j'étais paniquée. J'avais peur pour Jer, pour Jenna mais aussi pour moi, parce que je savais qu'elle finirait par venir. Seulement, lorsqu'elle viendrait, je voulais être seule. Parce que Damon et Stefan me protégeraient, et je refusais catégoriquement qu'un des deux – voir les deux – soient blessés par ma faute. Si Katherine était revenue pour moi, elle finirait tôt ou tard par m'avoir. Autant n'emporter personne avec moi.

« Tu veux me faire croire que tu n'as pas peur ? Elena, tu me prends pour qui là ? »

« Va-t-en Damon. »

« Non, c'est hors de question. Je sais ce que tu veux, je sais où tu veux en venir. Je ne te laisserais pas. Et tu es plus idiote que je le pensais si tu crois que tu vas réussir à me berner. »

Je soupirai, il avait raison. J'étais transparente devant Damon. Avec Stefan, ça allait mieux. Il était persuadé que j'étais la bonté même, que je ne lui mentirais jamais. Alors lorsque je lui disais que j'allais bien et que je ne risquais rien, il me croyait sans broncher. Mais Damon, c'était…différent. Il savait quand je mentais, quand je tentais de cacher des choses. En fait, on fonctionnait tous deux de la même manière, alors on se comprenait. Je lui avais dis, un jour…

Je m'affalai sur mon lit, sans réfléchir à la proximité que ça allait créer entre Damon et moi. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux et que je vis les siens, je fus tellement gênée que je bafouillai n'importe quoi en me redressant brusquement. C'était pathétique.

« Pardon ? Je n'ai pas compris »

Haha. Très drôle. Il prenait un malin plaisir à me déstabiliser, c'avait toujours fonctionné ainsi. Cependant, c'était plus facile pour moi d'avoir de la répartie lorsque j'étais encore convaincue de ne rien ressentir pour lui. A présent, plus rien n'était clair, tout n'était que doute et brouillard. J'inspirai profondément, assez discrètement pour que Damon ne remarque pas ma gêne, et sortis la première chose qui me passa par la tête.

« Pourquoi m'avoir embrassé ? »

Bon, la prochaine fois, je réfléchirais avant de poser n'importe quelle question. Visiblement, je lui avais cloué le bec. Lorsque je tournai la tête vers lui pour analyser son expression, j'eu le temps d'apercevoir de la surprise avant que son masque de sarcasme ne revienne.

« Techniquement, je ne l'ai pas fais. »

« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire… »

« Non, pas vraiment. Tu peux m'expliquer ? J'ai embrassé Katherine. »

Soudain, je doutai. Peut-être avait-il reconnu Katherine, et en avait profité pour lui voler un dernier baiser… Non, ça ne collait pas. Il ne l'aurait jamais laissé entrer chez moi, sachant qui elle était. Puis, le jour de l'enterrement de John, il ne m'aurait pas dit qu'on s'était embrassé.

« Oui, mais tu croyais que c'était moi. Tu as donc voulu m'embrasser, pourquoi ? »

A cet instant, je pu clairement lire dans ses yeux : 'Sale tête de mule, veux-tu bien laisser tomber ?'. J'étais ravie de la gêne que j'imposais à Damon, c'était un peu comme une vengeance. Cependant, je l'étais aussi, et ça, ça n'était pas amusant du tout. Je voulais savoir pourquoi le frère de mon copain avait voulu m'embrasser. Mais j'avais peur de la réponse. Non, j'avais peur des effets que pourraient avoir cette réponse sur moi.

« N'est-ce pas évident ? »

« … »

« Stefan était mort de jalousie, j'ai voulu le faire enrager, c'est tout ! »

Il s'était levé, un sourire aux lèvres. Mais bizarrement, ce sourire me semblait faux, comme sa réponse, et comme le semblant de soulagement que j'avais ressenti après sa fausse réponse. Je savais, maintenant, que tout n'était que mensonge. Il l'avait fait pour d'autres raisons. Et j'en étais ravie, peu importe la gêne que ça m'imposait, ainsi que la culpabilité de faire souffrir Stefan. Je devais me l'avouer, je n'étais pas indifférente à Damon. Mais je n'étais pas Katherine. Il était hors de question que je les fasse souffrir, tous les deux.

« Je crois que tu as raison, Katherine ne fera rien aujourd'hui. »

Je voulu lui demander où il voulait en venir et pourquoi il changeait de sujet comme ça, mais lorsque je relevai la tête, il n'était plus là. Ma fenêtre était ouverte, et ma gêne laissa place à de l'agacement. J'aurais voulu finir cette conversation, j'aurais voulu crever l'abcès.

Renfilant ma veste, je dévalai les escaliers dans l'espoir de retrouver Damon et finir cette satanée conversation. Mais c'était sans compter sur sa tante, qui l'appela pour passer à table.

**POV Damon**

Il devait être plus de 18h maintenant, et je n'avais toujours pas bougé. J'étais sur son toit, depuis le matin, à écouter tout ce qui se passait dans la maison. Evidemment, je n'étais parti que parce que la conversation prenait une tournure qui ne me plaisait pas. Mais Katherine restait un danger, et il était hors de question de laisser Elena sans surveillance. Je m'étais donc faufilé de sa fenêtre jusqu'au toit, et étais resté là, pensif.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle pose la question ? Cette question, précise, que je m'étais efforcé d'éviter ? Bien sur, elle n'était pas tombée dans le panneau ! Ca aurait été tellement plus simple qu'elle pense que j'avais embrassé Katherine en sachant qui elle était ! Seulement, ce n'était pas le cas, et Elena demandait des explications. Comment pouvais-je lui en fournir alors que, moi-même, je ne comprenais pas ?

Faisais-je un transfert ? Puisqu'il m'était impossible d'avoir Katherine, me retournais-je vers Elena par désespoir ? Ce n'était pourtant pas mon genre… Non, il y avait trop de choses qui ne collaient pas avec cette solution. D'abord, si c'était réellement un transfert, il aurait été annulé lorsque j'aurais revu Katherine. Cependant, je ressentais toujours la même indifférence et la même haine envers elle, et toujours la même attirance envers Elena. Puis, j'étais beaucoup trop protecteur envers Elena pour que ce ne soit qu'un transfert. Et enfin, Elena n'était pas Katherine. N'importe quel idiot pourrait le voir, et je l'avais tout de suite saisi. C'était donc impossible que l'hypothèse du transfert soit réelle.

Tout à coup, j'entendis du bruit dans la maison. Tendant l'oreille, je me rendis compte que c'était une conversation animée entre Jenna et Elena. Pas une dispute, non, plutôt comme si elles essayaient toutes deux de se convaincre mutuellement.

« Je te dis que je suis horrible ! »

« Mais arrête de dire n'importe quoi Elena ! »

« Je suis comme elle Jenna, c'est insupportable ! »

« Comme qui ? Je ne comprends pas, explique-moi… »

Elena criait à s'en briser les cordes vocales, et bien qu'elle n'avait pas précisées de qui elle parlait, j'avais compris. Je voyais la scène comme si j'étais présent. Et lorsque les cris cessèrent, et que le bruit laissa place au silence de la nuit tombante, je ne saisis que les sanglots d'Elena, étouffés dans les bras de sa tante.

J'avais mal pour elle, et cette sensation me bouffait de l'intérieur. Savoir qu'elle souffrait, qu'en ce moment même, elle pleurait, me détruisait. J'aurais voulu la consoler, pouvoir la faire rire de nouveau, la serrer dans mes bras en lui promettant de la protéger, pour toujours. C'était incroyable, moi qui haïssait tant ces humains, ces hommes et ces femmes qui ne m'avaient causé que des ennuis par le passé… A présent, voilà que j'en aimais une.

Il fallait que je me rende à l'évidence. J'aimais une humaine. Pas n'importe laquelle cependant, j'aimais Elena.

Et lorsque je fus sur que Jenna était paisiblement endormie dans sa chambre, et que j'entendis Elena sangloter dans la sienne, je repassai par sa fenêtre et m'assied sur le bord de son lit.

« Da-Damon ? »

Doucement, j'essuyai les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, sous son regard surpris. Elle devait se demander ce que je faisais là, alors que je lui avais dis que je ne reviendrais pas avant demain. Je ne pouvais décemment pas lui dire que j'avais passé la journée sur son toit. Je n'avais rien à faire ici, mais c'était plus fort que moi. Je devais lui dire. Elle devait savoir.

« Tu n'es pas elle. »

Elena fronça les sourcils, encore plus étonnée. Comment pouvait-elle savoir que j'avais entendu sa conversation avec sa tante ? Elle ne pouvait pas, mais ce n'était pas grave. Tout ce qui importait, c'était qu'elle sache.

« Tu m'entends, tu n'es pas Katherine. »

Ma main caressait à présent ses cheveux, aussi lisses et aussi doux que dans mon souvenir. Car ce n'était pas la première fois que je venais dans cette chambre. En réalité, la première fois, Elena dormait paisiblement. Ce soir là, j'ignorais complètement pourquoi j'étais là, prêt de son lit, à la regarder dormir. Je ne voulais lui faire aucun mal, et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Elena me sortit de mon souvenir lorsqu'elle acquiesça à mon affirmation. Et à cet instant, j'avais complètement cessé de réfléchir. J'étais juste…avec elle.

Me penchant, je posai tendrement mes lèvres sur les siennes.


	7. Ravaler ses Sanglots

_Hey Guy ! Je suis désolé pour l'attente, mais je vous jure que j'ai fais de mon mieux '  
_

_En tout cas, Bonne Lecture !_

_[ Ce chapitre est un peu court, mais ne vous en fait pas, le huitième sera publié avant la fin de la semaine ;) ]_

_

* * *

_

7. Ravaler ses sanglots

**POV Elena**

Je sentis une douce pression sur mes lèvres, et le temps que j'ouvre les yeux, elle avait disparue, tout comme Damon. Que venait-il de se passer ? M'avait-il embrassé ? Avais-je rêvé ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois que je rêverais de Damon, cependant, ça me semblait tellement réel cette fois… Lorsque je posai mes doigts sur ma bouche, et que je me rendis compte que je sentais encore cette pression si agréable, je compris que ce n'était pas un rêve. Tout était vrai, et le frisson qui me parcourait l'échine n'était qu'une preuve de plus de ce que j'avançais : Damon ne me laissait pas indifférente.

« Elena, ça va ? »

« Hein ? Oh pardon Bonnie, je ne suis pas bien réveillée… »

En réalité, je n'avais pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Mais Bonnie s'en serait inquiétée, et je ne voulais pas entrer dans les détails et devoir lui expliquer pourquoi cette nuit blanche. A ce souvenir, mon cœur loupa un battement. Ce baiser m'avait rendue tellement confuse, et je me sentais tellement coupable vis-à-vis de Stefan ! Il ne méritait pas ça, vraiment…

« Elena, tu m'écoutes ? »

Encore une fois, j'étais absorbée dans mes pensées et j'étais totalement déconnectée de la réalité, de Bonnie et du lycée. Je ne pensais qu'à ce baiser, à toutes ces émotions que j'avais ressenti, et j'avouais être perdue. Que se passerait-il maintenant ? Arriverais-je à oublier cet instant si particulier, à renier ce que je pouvais ressentir pour Damon, et à mentir à Stefan pour éviter de le blesser ? C'était pourtant la meilleure chose à faire…

« Désolé Bonnie, j'ai quelque chose d'important à faire. »

« Mais enfin, dis-moi ce qui se passe au moins ! »

« Je dois y aller, pardon ! »

Je couru jusqu'au parking du lycée, et démarra en trombe dans ma nouvelle voiture. Penser à l'ancienne, avec laquelle j'avais eu un accident, ne m'aidait pas vraiment dans mes bonnes résolutions. Parce que cet accident me rappelait aussi la journée formidable que j'avais passé avec l'ainé des Salvatore, à Atlanta. Je m'étais lâchée, je m'étais amusée, et j'avais découvert une autre facette du vampire, jusqu'alors inconnue. J'avais appris à lui faire confiance. Ce jour là, un lien s'était créé.

Lorsque j'arrivai à l'intersection, mon clignotant gauche allumé, je ne pu m'empêcher de piler. Comment pouvais-je faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ? Pire encore, comment pouvais-je oublier mes sentiments pour Damon ? C'était impossible, et j'étais sotte de croire que tout aurait pu rentrer dans l'ordre si facilement. Une voiture klaxonna derrière moi, et après avoir enclenché mon clignotant droit, je pris la direction du manoir Salvatore.

**POV Damon**

Lorsque je la vis dans l'entrée alors que je descendais les escaliers chemise ouverte, l'agacement prit le dessus. Elena avait prit la sale habitude de me surprendre, et ce n'était pas bon du tout. Mon ouïe ne m'avait jamais trompée, et voilà que je commençais à douter de moi !

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

J'étais froid. Ce n'était pas vraiment mon attention, mais le whisky parlait à ma place. Je sentis son cœur faire un loupé, et je m'en voulu un peu. Pourtant, il fallait que tout ce bazar rentre dans l'ordre. Il fallait que je répare mon erreur, que je lui fasse croire que ce qui s'était passé était sans importance. L'aimer était une chose, qu'elle le sache en était une autre, et je refusais de perdre la face devant elle.

« Je suis venue te parler. J'ai besoin de te parler. »

« Je suis occupé là, si t'as besoin de parler, va voir Stefan. »

Elle parut étonnée de ma réaction. Evidemment, avant-hier, jamais je ne l'aurais repoussé si elle avait besoin de parler ! Cependant, notre relation allait beaucoup plus loin qu'une simple amitié pour moi, et je voulais éviter d'aggraver la situation. C'était pour son bien, et aussi pour conserver ma fierté.

« Je veux te parler de ce qui s'est passé hier soir. »

**POV Elena**

A ce moment là, je vis une petite blonde descendre les escaliers, seulement vêtue de ses sous-vêtements, et demander à Damon ce qui lui prenait si longtemps. Lorsqu'elle remarqua ma présence, elle ne m'accorda qu'un simple regard, et se reconcentra sur le vampire, qui me toisait d'une mine sombre. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas, je ne le reconnaissais pas. Mais peu importe, à cet instant, j'aurais tout donné pour être un vampire, et pouvoir la tuer. Mon cœur s'accéléra, je sentis une énorme bouffée de chaleur m'envahir. J'étais jalouse à en crever, et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à le cacher. Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas perdre la face de cette manière. Pas devant cette…blonde, et pas lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à me jeter.

« Quoi que visiblement, ta soirée d'hier se résume à ce que j'ai sous les yeux. Je n'aurais pas dû venir. »

Je tournai les talons, décidée à m'en aller avant que les larmes qui me nouaient la gorge ne se décident à sortir. Il était hors de question que je craque devant lui, je devais préserver ma fierté. Mais tout ne se passa pas comme prévu. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte d'entrée à la volée, je n'eu pas le temps de poser le pied sur le seuil que je fus soudainement plaquée contre le mur, tenue fermement par Damon. Lorsque mon regard pénétra le sien, il était redevenu celui que je connaissais, celui qu'il avait toujours été avec moi. Mais à cet instant, ses yeux n'exprimaient que sérieux, curiosité et surprise.

« Pourquoi es-tu venue Elena ? »

« Peu importe, c'était une erreur. »

« Dis-le-moi. »

« Je ne te dois aucune réponse. De plus, je crois qu'une petite blonde t'attend dans le salon. »

J'étais catégorique, froide et distante. Et lorsque la surprise s'accentua sur ses traits, et qu'il desserra sa prise sur mes bras par inattention, j'en profitai pour me libérer. Bien sur, ça ne servit à rien, à part le surprendre encore plus. Il devait se demander pourquoi je refusais de répondre à sa question, et pourquoi je voulais le fuir à tout prix. Et moi, j'étais prête à tout pour lui échapper, pour qu'il ne sache jamais la raison de ma venue. J'étais blessée, et stupide d'avoir cru que le baiser de la veille était significatif en quoi que ce soit.

« Tu es jalouse ? »

« Non, ce que tu vois sur mon visage, c'est l'expression d'une fille qui veut partir. Lâche-moi Damon. »

Un micro-sourire passa sur son visage, et lorsqu'il approcha sa bouche de mon oreille, j'entendis distinctement mon cœur tambouriner dans ma poitrine. Il était trop prêt, trop tentant, et beaucoup trop joueur.

« Réponds à ma question, et je te lâcherais… » Me chuchota-t-il. Un frisson me parcouru, et je compris que j'étais fichu. Aucun mensonge ne pourrait me sortir de son emprise, et je savais que je ne pourrais pas retenir mes sanglots plus longtemps.

« J'ai été stupide de m'inquiéter de ce qui n'a pas lieu d'être. Tout n'est pas seulement un jeu Damon… Maintenant laisse-moi partir, tu me fais mal. »

Son visage se rapprocha encore, et sa bouche était si près de la mienne, et je lisais tant de surprise dans ses yeux. Il avait compris, je le savais. Le baiser d'hier n'était important que pour moi. Il me lâcha, mais ne recula pas pour autant. J'étais si ancrée dans ses yeux que j'étais sure de pouvoir m'y noyer. Je le voyais hésiter, la distance entre ses lèvres et les miennes se réduisant au fur et à mesure de ma réflexion. Puis, je sentis un picotement sur ma joue. Je n'avais pas résisté, j'avais trop mal. J'avais versé la première larme devant lui.

Je m'enfui rapidement vers ma voiture, et démarra en évacuant la pression. J'étais secouée de spasmes, ma gorge ainsi que mon ventre étaient noués, j'avais mal comme jamais. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil au manoir, je vis que Damon n'avait pas bougé, la main toujours sur le mur, le regard perdu dans le vide. Mes larmes coulaient, mes sanglots retentissaient, et je n'avais qu'une envie, m'enfuir.

**POV Damon**

Que venait-il de se passer ? Comment se faisait-il que moi, le vampire par excellence, se retrouvait paralysé et surpris ? Ce n'était pas normal, et ça ne me convenait pas. Lorsque je relevai la tête pour voir où était Elena, je perçu ses larmes sur ses joues. Et lorsque je tendis l'oreille, j'entendis ses sanglots, qu'elle ne tentait pas de ravaler. Je compris que j'étais la cause de ce chagrin, et ma culpabilité me faisait souffrir comme jamais. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal, je ne voulais pas qu'elle pleure. Mais d'ailleurs, pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Lui avais-je fais mal ? Aurais-je dis quelque chose ?

Non, je sentais que la réponse était ailleurs. Je sentais qu'il y avait autre chose, une chose plus importante. Je sentais que je passais à côté de l'essentiel, et ça commençait vraiment à m'agacer !

''Tout n'est pas seulement un jeu Damon'' Ses mots raisonnaient dans ma tête, et j'en ignorais le sens profond. Evidemment que tout ceci n'était pas un jeu ! Croyait-elle vraiment que je jouais ? Etait-ce ça le problème ? Non, Elena ne pouvait pas être aussi naïve… Elle devait avoir une bonne raison de penser ça, une raison qui m'échappait encore. Là, j'étais vraiment furieux. Pas contre elle, non, mais contre moi-même. Je ne trouvais pas ce que je cherchais, et ça m'énervais au plus haut point.

« Damon, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? »

Cette voix de crécelle me sortit de ma torpeur, et je me retournai, faisant face à un spectacle désolant. Je me torturais les méninges pour savoir pourquoi j'avais fais pleurer la fille que j'aimais, et cette idiote de petite blonde dont j'avais oublié le nom se baladait à moitié nue dans mon salon ! Que fichait-elle encore là ? Je ne l'avais pas fiches dehors ce matin ? Visiblement, non.

« L'effarouchée est partie ? On peut s'amuser encore alors… »

A la vitesse de l'éclair, son corps se retrouva contre un mur, ma main refermée sur son cou meurtri par mes dents. Un gémissement s'échappa de sa bouche, mais ce n'était pas de la peur, c'était de l'excitation. Ca me dégoutait.

« Je t'interdis de parler d'elle de cette manière. En fait, je t'interdis de dire quoi que ce soit. »

« On n'est pas obligés de parler tu sais… »

Elle était complètement inconsciente du danger que je représentais. Je ne me souvenais plus ce que je lui avais fais, mais visiblement, je l'avais rendu toquée. Ou alors, elle l'était déjà. Peu importait, dans tous les cas, elle devait partir. Je ne voulais plus d'elle, je ne voulais plus personne à part Elena. Je la relâchai violemment, son corps tombant au sol comme un poids, et plongea mon regard dans le sien, l'hypnotisant.

« Tu vas t'en aller. Tu ne te souviens pas de ta nuit, tu ne me connais pas, tu ne connais pas cet endroit. »

Elle acquiesça, et avant que cette petite étudiante délurée ne cligne des yeux, j'étais déjà parti demander des explications à Elena. Je n'en pouvais plus de ce puzzle à qui il manquait une pièce. Surtout que cette pièce venait de moi, et que j'étais incapable de la trouver ! Seule Elena pourrait me la donner, je devais savoir pourquoi je l'avais fais souffrir.


	8. Everybody Lies

_Enfin le 8__ème__ chapitre !_

_Je suis désolé de l'attente, mais étant donné que je suis en vacances dans un coin sans la moindre connexion internet, je fais réellement de mon mieux '_

_Je vous souhaite bonne lecture, et m'excuse à l'avance du temps que je vais mettre à publier le chapitre 9..._

_

* * *

_

8. Everybody Lies

**POV Stefan**

« Pourquoi être revenue ? Pourquoi maintenant ? »

« J'ai des choses à faire en ville. Isobel est une messagère très utile, mais elle ne peut agir à ma place. »

« Agir ? Dans quel but ? Pour quoi faire ? »

« Tu es bien curieux ! Il fut un temps où tu te fichais de ce que je planifiais, tant qu'on était ensemble »

Elle souriait, et pendant un instant, je me souvins, et je me mis à sourire aussi. Bien sur, cet instant ne dura pas. Mon sourire s'effaça. Je me devais de lutter, de lutter contre son pouvoir, contre elle.

« Cette ville est de nouveau en paix Katherine »

« Plus pour longtemps »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que c'est la mienne ! Parce que c'est la notre ! Cette ville appartient à notre espèce Stefan, et il est grand temps qu'on la récupère ! »

« Non, cette ville appartient aux gens qui l'ont fait prospérer. J'aime les habitants de cette ville Katherine. »

« Ils ne sont pas comme nous, ils ne te comprendront jamais. »

« Je ne suis pas comme toi. »

« Tu crois ça ? Il me semble pourtant qu'on se ressemble beaucoup toi et moi… »

Je soupirai, continuant d'avancer. J'ignorais où menait cette discussion, mais plus on s'enfonçait dans la forêt, moins j'en voyais le bout.

« Pourquoi m'amènes-tu ici ? »

« C'est toi qui as voulu parler Stefan… »

« Oui, mais on aurait pu parler au manoir »

« Et attendre que Damon rentre, pour savoir si Elena est en sécurité ou pas ? Je te connais Stefan, je sais comment tu fonctionnes, je sais à quel point tu peux être protecteur. Je voulais t'éloigner un peu de toute cette inquiétude qu'est devenu ton quotidien depuis qu'elle est apparue dans ta vie. Et puis…Tu as toujours aimé les ballades en forêt ! »

Là, ce fut un sourire franc qui traversa mon visage. Je devais me l'avouer : Peu importe le monstre que Katherine était et sera toujours, il y avait quelque chose en elle, une flamme éternelle, qu'on ne pouvait qu'aimer.

« C'est vrai, on allait souvent se promener dans les bois. Tu te cachais derrière de gros arbres, et tu attendais qu'on te trouve. Damon te trouvait souvent le premier, mais je m'en fichais, je savais que tu étais toute à moi le soir venu… »

Raviver ces souvenirs m'était plus douloureux que prévu. J'ignorais pourquoi, mais l'amour artificiel que j'avais porté à Katherine m'arrachait le cœur. Comme si…comme s'il avait été réel, qu'il avait vraiment existé. Bien sur, c'était impossible. Katherine m'avait hypnotisé, elle m'avait obligé à l'aimer, à accepter que l'on puisse former un trio étrange, et pire encore, elle m'avait obligé à oublier. Oublier les fois où elle s'était nourrie de moi, oublier les fois où elle m'avait donné son sang. Oublier les fois où elle avait quitté ma chambre en pleine nuit, pour rejoindre mon frère dans la sienne.

« Tu sais, je crois que je t'ai vraiment aimé. Au début, c'était réel… Pourquoi avoir tout compliqué ? Pourquoi t'es-tu sentie obligée de me contrôler ? »

Lorsque son visage d'ange se tourna vers moi, je n'y perçu que de la surprise. Visiblement, elle s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça. Un sourire étrange est venu s'installer sur ses lèvres couleur pêche, puis elle a éclaté d'un rire cristallin, aussi beau que magique.

« Te contrôler ? Stefan, ton attirance pour mon double humain est la preuve irréfutable que jamais je n'ai utilisé mon pouvoir de persuasion sur toi ! »

« Ne mens pas Katherine ! J'ignorais que tu te nourrissais de moi, et encore plus important, j'ignorais complètement que je buvais ton sang ! »

« Tu as occulté ce qui te déplaisais. Tu te sentais certainement trop coupable, trop honteux vis-à-vis de ton père. Tu as oublié tout seul, je n'ai rien fais. »

« MONSTRE ! TU MENS ! »

Son rire cessa instantanément, et avant qu'elle n'ait pu me répondre d'un ton sérieux qui m'aurait fait douter, je m'éclipsai. Je ne voulais pas douter. J'étais sur de moi. J'avais mes repères, mes bases. Si un doute s'infiltrait en moi, c'en était fini, ma vie s'effondrerait comme un château de cartes. Et ça m'était inconcevable.

**POV Damon**

Lorsque mon frère rentra enfin, j'étais encore en pleine réflexion. Je me demandais pourquoi Elena s'était conduite de cette manière, pourquoi semblait-elle si troublée, et surtout, pourquoi s'était-elle mise à pleurer ? J'avais tenté de trouver des réponses chez Elena, mais sa tante m'avait précisé que la jeune fille dormait déjà d'un sommeil de plomb. Jenna s'était sentie obligée d'ajouter qu'Elena avait eu une journée très difficile. Oui, comme si je ne le savais pas !

« Damon, j'ai vu Katherine. »

« Bienvenu au club ! Maintenant tu permets, j'ai des choses importantes à régler. »

« Damon, elle est dangereuse. Elle va s'en prendre à la ville, elle veut la récupérer. Tu sais jusqu'où elle sera prête à aller, et visiblement, elle attend quelque chose de nous. Je ne sais pas encore quoi, mais j'ai peur qu'elle se serve d'Elena pour nous atteindre… »

Je n'avais pas écouté un mot de ce que venait de déblatérer mon frère, cependant, des brides me traversèrent les tympans et m'hérissèrent le poil : 'attend quelque chose de nous' 'se serve d'Elena'. Ca me suffisait. Me tournant vers Stefan, je vis la gravité de son expression et me mit à sourire.

« Relax petit frère, on dirait que tu viens de mourir une seconde fois ! »

Etrangement, alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'il se mette à crier que Katherine allait faire du mal à la femme qu'il aimait, Stefan se tut, et baissa la tête. Il cherchait à éviter le conflit, ou quoi ? Peut-être cherchait-il à m'éviter, tout court ? Mais pourquoi ?

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Rien. Il faut se concentrer sur Elena, elle a besoin d'une protection. »

« Stefan, je ne t'aiderais à t'occuper d'Elena que lorsque tu m'auras dis ce que… Oh ! Oh… Elle te fait douter ! »

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler »

« Je le vois bien, Katherine a semé le doute en toi ! »

« Non. Je n'ai aucun doute, sur rien. »

« Laisse-moi deviner… Tu t'es enfin rendu compte qu'elle ne t'a jamais contrôlé ! »

Soudain, l'atmosphère changea. La tension devint palpable, je vis un frisson parcourir l'échine de Stefan. Il leva la tête et plongea son regard dans le mien. Il était perdu, bouleversé, tellement…humain.

« Comment tu…Tu savais ? Depuis tout ce temps ? Tu m'as laissé croire que ce n'était pas réel ? »

A présent, il me tenait brutalement par le col de ma chemise, et était tellement furieux qu'il aurait été capable de m'envoyer à l'autre bout de la pièce juste pour satisfaire son besoin de vengeance.

« Voyons Stefan, je la voulais pour moi seul, je n'allais quand même pas te laisser me la reprendre ! »

« Traître ! »

« Je te signale que TU as décidé seul que Katherine t'avait contrôlé. Je n'ai rien dis de tel, j'ai seulement omis de préciser que c'était faux. »

C'était exactement ce que j'avais fais. Katherine n'avait contrôlé aucun de nous deux, nous avions choisi d'accepter. Le seul pouvoir qu'elle exercait sur nous était sans aucun doute son pouvoir de séduction. D'ailleurs, au vu de la réaction démesurée de Stefan, je savais qu'il fonctionnait toujours à merveille. Comment pouvait-il tomber dans le panneau à nouveau ? Elle nous avait laissé croire qu'elle était dans le tombeau, sous l'église. Elle n'avait jamais cherchée à nous recontacter, à nous revoir. C'était elle qui avait fait de nous des monstres, et elle avait préféré nous laisser seuls dans cette merde.

Je ne comprenais pas mon frère. Il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait depuis des années : une vie normale (du moins, un tant soit peu normale), grâce à l'amour de la femme la plus généreuse et forte qui puisse exister, Elena. Et maintenant que Katherine faisait son ComeBack, il aurait soudainement envie d'une vie paranormale bourrée de mort et de sang ? Pourquoi ? Une chose était sure, cette illumination ferait souffrir Elena, et ça, je ne le permettrais pas.


End file.
